The present invention is directed to handlebar extensions for motorcycles or comparable vehicles. Specifically it is directed to an apparatus that mounts directly to stock motorcycle equipment and accommodates a wide variety of handlebar diameters. More specifically, it allows the direct attachment of handlebars to stock equipment by effectively moving the handlebars up and forward away from the rider, providing for more room than the current extension methods provide. There is a large aftermarket industry that provides enthusiasts with a plurality of different shapes, sizes and styles of handle bars that are attachable to these vehicles. The present invention allows for greater flexibility through a quick replacement with any style of handlebar regardless of its make, whether it is factory or aftermarket.